6 da Oceanic/Theories
Teorias Teorias Gerais *Frank Lapidus, o piloto do Cargueiro, sofreu algum ferimento e/ou morreu. Então colocaram Sayid para pilotar. Sun porquê teria que ter seu bebê fora da Ilha, para não morreu durante o parto. Jin porquê é seu marido! Jack porquê é o líder, e saberia o quê fazer lá fora. Juliet também saiu (Lembrando que são Oceanic 6, Juliet não estava no avião). E Jack escolheu mais uma para sair: Kate, possivelmente ainda por suas dúvidas amorosas. *Eles são chamados "O Sexteto Oceanic" porque acredita-se serem os únicos sobreviventes do acidente. Talvez seus resgatadores (Equipe da Naomi) os convenceram a dizer que ninguem mais sobreviveu, assim ninguém iria querer ir pra Ilha. Mas, porque a equipe da Naomi os deixaram voltar pra casa? Talvez fizeram um acordo... * O Sexteto Oceanic são todos passageiros do vôo 815 (não os Outros). * O Sexteto Oceanic talvez não incluam Jack ou Kate. Hurley é o único que diz ser parte desse grupo. * Os 6 fizeram um acordo com os resgatadores para esconder a existencia da Ilha. * Existem 6 Números, uma para cada pessoa do Sexteto Oceanic. * Os 6 são tudo o que sobrou da equipe de sobreviventes de Jack. A equipe de John Locke ainda está na ilha. ** Hurley deve ter trocado de lado em algum momento. ***Hurley se desculpou a Jack por não ir com ele (e em vez disso indo com Locke). Ele não teria se desculpado se tivesse trocado de lado. ** Hurley estava se desculpando a Jack por não confiar nele e indo com Locke primeiro. Em algum momento Hurley trocou de lado e decidiu ir com Jack. O encontro na academia foi a primeira vez que ambos se viram desde o resgate. *O Sexteto Oceanic não é o único grupo de pessoas que saíram da ilha, são apenas os únicos que foram reconhecidos publicamente. **Sabendo-se que Claire e Aaron vão sair da ilha (premonição de Desmond) e sendo o melhor candidato a estar no misterioso caixão Michael (com seu filho adolescente Walt), e a adição de Jack, Hurley, e Kate ao Sexteto Oceanic significa que temos agora 7 membros (sem contar o "homem" de Kate). É uma boa aposta dizer que os membros do Sexteto Oceanic são os únicos sobreviventes conhecidos publicamente do Vôo 815 da Oceanic, e que Walt e Michael não estão incluídos neste grupo. **Os 6 podem ter sido escolhidos especificamente por alguma razão. Eles devem ter sido permitidos a manter seus nomes e se tornarem celebridades no processo. Outros sobreviventes podem ter saído da ilha também, mas forçados a viver com outros nomes. Sem importar quantos saíram da ilha, todos são forçados a esconder segredos obscuros que estão devorando-os vivos. Seguindo esta teoria, as seguintes pessoas mais prováveis como quem saiu da ilha, enquanto apenas alguns são parte dos seis: ***Jack, Kate, Hurley, Sayid -- já confirmados ****Kate foi confirmada ter saído da ilha, mas como ela é uma fora-da-lei ela provavelmente não foi aceita como membro do Sexteto Oceanic e não obteve status de celebridade que ela poderia ter. ***Claire e Aaron -- pela premonição de Desmond ****Se Aaron realmente sai da ilha é provável que ele não seria membro do Sexteto Oceanic porque tecnicamente ele não era considerado passageiro do vôo. *****Aaron saíu da Ilha como visto no episódio Eggtown, mas se Claire também saiu porque Aaron está com Kate? ***Sun e Jin -- Sun vai morrer de qualquer jeito e Jin ficará com ela ****Mas os dois iriam preferir não se tornar celebridades e esconder suas existências do pai de Sun, Mr. Paik. ***Rose e Bernard -- ele se enquadra no perfil do homem do caixão e ela se recusou a seguir Locke para A Vila. ****Rose sabe que vai morrer se sair da ilha. ***Michael e Walt têm futuro fora da ilha, mas eles já saíram. ****Eles entraram num pequeno barco e saíram, mas boatos dizem que os barcos acabam retornando. ***Sawyer é um sobrevivente e quer sair da ilha. Ele inclusive ia se esbaldar com a significante ajuda financeira que o satus de celebridade ia lhe dar. **Com isso, o Sexteto Oceanic pode conter Claire, Aaron, Jack, Hurley, Kate, e um desconhecido. Se o "homem" de Kate é um filho de Sawyer, o sexto membro pode ser Sun que deve sair da ilha para seu bebê sobreviver. ***Parece que o Sexteto Oceanic são considerados os únicos sobreviventes da queda do avião. Senão, o detetive provavelmente teria perguntado a Hurley se ele conheceu Ana Lucia depois do acidente, em vez de antes. Essa poderia ser uma grande parte da mentira que os 6 têm tido a todo mundo desde que retornaram. Se esse é o caso, então Sun pode não ser parte do Sexteto Oceanic, sendo que questões sobre o tempo de sua gravidez seriam levantadas, dada a excessiva atenção a mídia que os sobreviventes recebem. Se pessoas pudessem datar sua concepção até depois da queda do avião, eles iriam concluir então, que outros além dos 6 sobreviveram ao acidente. **** Por quê eles iriam assumir que outros sobreviveram se Sun está grávida? As únicas pessoas precisas para fazer isso acontecer são ela e Jin. Não parece que nada estranho aconteceu com o tempo- eles estavam desaparecidos por 3 meses. ***Aaron não está incluído no Sexteto Oceanic; tanto porque ele é um bebê quanto porque ele não constava na lista de passageiros do vôo. Isso faz os conhecidos membros até asgora serem quatro (assumindo é claro que Claire foi resgatada). * O funeral em que Jack compareceu em seu flash-forward provavelmente era de um outro membro do Sexteto Oceanic. ** Se o funeral era de um membro do Sexteto Oceanic, teriam repórteres cobrindo o evento para a imprensa, já que foi mencionado várias vezes que os 6 são celebridades. Neste caso a pessoa que morreu não era uma celebridade e também não era parte dos 6 por que pessoas compareceriam lá, e a notícia da morte seria incluída na primeira página do jornal. *** O funeral é para alguém que saiu da ilha sem ser resgatado, como Michael saindo em um barco providenciado pelos Outros. * Segundo a premonição de Desmond, Claire e Aaron saem num helicóptero. Então os 6 podem ter incluído eles junto com Hurley, Jack e Kate. ** Mas, segundo Hurley, Charlie mudou de idéia e os avisou sobre o barco, algo que Desmond nunca contou a Charlie que ele iria fazer. Então, Charlie deve ter mudado o destino, como Desmond fez não deixando Charlie levar um tiro na garganta com uma flecha. ***Segundo a Sra. Hawking, o universo iria se corrigir sozinho. Então, não importa oque aconteça, a premonição de Desmond iria se tornar verdade. Claire e Aaron serão eventualmente resgatados. ****A previsão disse que eles iriam entrar em um helicóptero mas não disse que eles iriam ser resgatados. Eles podem ter sido levados em outro lugar. * O Sexteto Oceanic traiu todos os outros sobreviventes em troca do resgate e deixaram eles pra morrer ou ser capturados na ilha. **O Sexteto Oceanic é composta por membros da "Equipe Jack." Os outros sobreviventes eram da "Equipe Locke." Não teve nenhuma traição pessoal, mas a Equipe Jack deixou a Equipe Locke pra trás na ilha. ***Hurley saiu da ilha, mas estava na Equipe Locke. ***Se apenas seis pessoas saíram da ilha, o que aconteceu com os outros 30 membros da Equipe Jack se eles não foram traídos. ****Locke e/ou Ben podem ter convencido ou forçado eles a ficar. ****Teria uma terrível batalha entre os dois grupos e as pessoas do cargueiro. Sobreviventes da queda de ambas as equipes, além dos Outros e pessoas do cargueiro morreriam na batalha. A população contada na Ilha seria massivamente reduzida e quando o resgate finalmente chegar, provavelmente não a equipe do cargueiro, Hurley iria naturalmente querer sair da ilha (lembrem: ele simplesmente não confia nas pessoas do barco). Hurley se sente culpado por ir junto com Locke, o qual ele provavelmente visto como o catalisador (apenas, presumindo) da batalha que matou todo mundo. Pode ter ou não uma (significantemente reduzida) facção dos Losties e/ou Outros que ficaram na Ilha (liderados por Locke e/ou Ben) que iriam querer se confrontar de novo quando o Sexteto, ou os membros restantes, retornarem. O resto dos seis seria qualquer Lostie vivo na ilha neste ponto. *Os outros 3 membros do Sexteto Oceanic são Michael, Walt, e o homem/mulher no caixão. **Se rumores estiverem corretos, Michael deveria estar no caixão. Isso ia explicar a resposta de Jack "nenhum dos dois" para "amigo ou família?" ***Rumores aliás dizem que Locke, Ben, Jacob, Walt, Sawyer, e Christian são candidatos para o homem do caixão. ***Bernard é outro bom candidato. ****Durante a exibição de "Through the Looking Glass" com os comentários incluídos, quando o caixão aparece na tela se diz "a teoria popular é de um homem de Nova York" ou algo assim. A escolha mais lógica (pelo menos até este ponto), com isso em mente, Michael. *****Michael é parte do Sexteto Oceanic mas morre depois do resgate. É mais provável que ele está no caixão porque em "Through the Looking Glass" Kate demonstra desdém diante da sugestão que ela poderia ter comparecido ao funeral quando viu a notícia de sua morte na página de jornal mostrada por Jack. Michael é inclusive de Nova York com um filho adolescente. * Os 6 derrotaram Cerberus, o protetor da ilha. * Em Through the Looking Glass Jack faz referências a seu pai, Christian Shephard, como se ele ainda estivesse vivo. **Quando Jack comenta sobre seu pai estar vivo e no hospital, o Chefe de Cirurgia, Dr. Hamill, não parece surpreso pelo comentário. *** Isso pode ser porque o Dr. Hamill pode ver que Jack está claramente drogado. Ele apenas acha que é uma afirmação de uma pessoa louca. ** Jack está tendo visões de Christian do mesmo jeito que Hurley vê Charlie. *** Hurley tem esquizofrenia, então provavelmente não é esse o caso. *É importante notar que no flashforward do primeiro episódio da Quarta Temporada, a cena com Jack enlouquecendo não aconteceu ainda. (Ele diz para Hurley, "Estou pensando em deixar minha barba crescer.") Isso pode significar que o homem do caixão, naquela hora, não estava morto. **Isso é coerente. Quando aquele homem (ou possivelmente mulher) morre Jack já tem uma barba. E segundo ele diz a Kate em seu flashforward, ele viaja todo fim-de-semana esperando que seu avião caia. Então, o flashforward de Hurley deve ocorrer pelo menos alguns meses antes do de Jack. **O flash-forward de Hurley precede o de Jack aproximadamente dois meses antes por causa da barba, então o funeral em que Jack compareceu era de Hurley, visto que este estava enlouquecendo. * Desmond nunca esteve na Oceanic, e portanto, se ele sair, pode não ser considerado membro do mesmo grupo. * Rose e Bernard eram ambos parte da "Equipe de Jack", e também membros do Sexteto Oceanic. **Rose e Bernard não iriam sair da ilha * O Sexteto Oceanic é composto apenas por americanos, Claire e cidadãos de outros países não seriam parte da consciência pública Los Angeles. *Eles são os Sexteto Oceanic então se Desmond, Rousseau, Alex, Karl, Juliet, Ben, Jacob, Richard e/ou outros Outros saírem da ilha, eles não seriam parte dos 6. ** Porém este pode apenas ser o grupo das seis pessoas resgatadas da ilha. Outros Grupos de Membros Claire e Aaron * Prós: Claire era uma passageira do avião, e ficaria entusiasmada em criar Aaron fora da ilha. É também vista na premonição de Desmond entrando em um helicóptero. * Contras: O Sexteto Oceanic foram os únicos mencionados nos Estados Unidos até agora. Claire é da Austrália. Charlie deve ter mudado o destino ao avisar todo mundo sobre o barco não ser de Penny. * Notas: Pode ter sido contada como uma dos seis, mesmo se ela trouxe Aaron com ela. A previsão de Desmond ainda é verdade, Claire e Aaron são salvos por um helicóptero. Apenas depois do Sexteto Oceanic ou Hurley retornar à ilha. Os 'eles' que Charlie mencionou são Claire e Aaron. Hurley decidiu se unir ao grupo de Jack deixando Claire e Aaron sozinhos. Jin e Sun * Prós: Sun teve que sair da ilha ou iria morrer durante o parto, portanto é bem provável que ela estava entre aqueles que saíram da ilha. Se os negócios de Widmore e Paik têm alguma conexão entre si e com a ilha, então assim que a equipe do cargueiro reestabeleceu contato com o mundo exterior, Paik pode ter mandado que sua filha fosse tirada da ilha. * Contras: Tanto ela quanto Jin largaram vidas com as quais eles estavam profundamente infelizes quando eles caíram na ilha. Dado o inicial desejo de fugir, é possível que eles iriam querer permanecer oficialmente 'mortos' e criar novas vidas para eles após retornarem. Eles não iriam conseguir fazer isso como membros do Sexteto Oceanic. Kate Austen * Prós: Ela sai da ilha, como visto em Through the Looking Glass, e entra em contato com Jack. * Contras: Ela é (presumidamente) ainda uma criminosa procurada fora da ilha- ela pode ter especificadamente recusado a publicidade da mídia que ser membro do Sexteto Oceanic iria oferecer, e ainda pode estar oficialmente 'morta'. ** Ou pode estar usando uma nova identidade... ***Posivelmente usando os documentos de Barbara Joanna Miller que ela obteve em "Born to Run". ***A questão é, porém, que ela se tornou famosa como membro do Sexteto Oceanic, seria difícil manter uma falsa identidade- pelo menos teriam alguns policiais que iriam reconhecê-la! ** O novo homem dela é alguém rico e poderoso envolvido com o encobrimento da queda. Se eles podem encobrir um acidente aéreo, eles têm o poder de inocentar Kate. * Nós realmente sabemos que ela está fora da ilha? Quando Hurley e Lewis vêem Charlie (em "The Beginning of the End"), ele sai de um carro, e aparenta estar saudável e com uma aparência bem melhorada da que sempre vimos. Quando Jack vê Kate no aeroporto (em "Through the Looking Glass"), ela sai do carro também com uma aparência bem melhorada. Ela pode apenas ser tão real quanto Charlie era... ** Pra quem Jack estava ligando durante o episódio então? Charlie estava lá para fazer Hurley voltar à ilha, se Kate era a subconsciência de Jack, por que ela iria dizer para ele não fazê-lo? ** Isso não explica como ela apareceu dirigindo. *** Quando Charlie se encontra com Hurley na instituição mental, ele não parece ter saído do nada. De fato, à primeira vista ele estava perto de dois carros (que parecem caros). Minha primeira impressão quando eu vi Charlie foi que ele apareceu dirigindo, pelos carros estarem perto dele, e pelo jeito que ele está vestido (com óculos-escuros). Ele apenas parece que acabou de sair do carro. Eu posso estar completamente errado e os carros deviam apenas estar estacionados lá por coincidência, mas quando eu vi isso eu pensei sobre meu primeiro pensamento (ele dirigiu até a instituição mental). **** Jack ligou para Kate para se encontrar com ela. Por outro lado, Charlie apareceu (sim eu também achei que ele dirigiu até lá) e falou com Hugo. James "Sawyer" Ford * Prós: Sawyer não tem nenhum laço com a ilha e nenhuma razão de ficar lá, assim como Kate, que saiu. Ele poderia ser o "ele" que Kate mencionou em Through the Looking Glass. * Contras: É possível que Hibbs pode ter alertado as autoridades por Sawyer ter matado não-intencionalmente Frank Duckett. Michael (e Walt) * Prós: Michael expressou um particular desejo forte de sair da ilha, sendo o responsável pela jangada. Se a oportunidade aparecesse, é bem provavel que ele iria querer sair. Pelo que Hurley disse em The Beginning of the End, o público desconhecia dos eventos da ilha, então as mortes de Ana Lucia e Libby iriam passar despercebidas. **Talvez porque Hurley foi incapaz de dizer algo mais sobre Ana Lucia. Se Michael é um dos seis então ele presumidamente seria confinado a deixar tudo em segredo, e contar a Mike sobre o assassinato de Ana Lucia iria obviamente quebrar o contrato. * Contras: O paradeiro Michael e Walt são atualmente desconhecidos, então nós não podemos especular como eles foram resgatados. Walt realmente quer sair da ilha? Sayid * Prós: Ele pode ter ficado entusiasmado em sair da ilha para achar Nadia. Enquanto ele matou outros na ilha, nenhum deles estava no vôo, portanto é improvável que esses detalhes venham a emergir. * Contras: Visto o seu passado, ele pode querer evitar ficar na cara do público, temendo vinganças como aquelas em Enter 77. Rose e Bernard * Prós: Bernard é o único homem de Nova York ainda na ilha e é um candidato em potencial para o homem do caixão. Mesmo que Rose seja a única sobrevivente que saiba que tanto a paralisia de Locke quanto o seu câncer foram curados, ela se uniu à Equipe Jack dizendo que ela não iria pra lugar algum com Locke de novo. * Contras: Eles podem preferir ficar na ilha a arriscar que o câncer de Rose volte.